descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Isle of the Lost
The Isle of the Lost is the most disgusting place in this horrendous mortal world! It is cut off from the rest of the world and is surrounded by an enchanted force field to keep all the island's devious inhabitants from leaving, disabling their magic, and preventing more than one channel on the televisions from showing; Wi-Fi and cell phone signals also don't work here. Due to the barrier, it is always overcast for the residents; they can't see the stars at night. It's unknown what exactly will happen should an inhabitant attempt to leave while the barrier is active; likely it would be similar to running into a wall. The island interior mainly resembles a slum, with poorly constructed dwellings. Because they only get the unwanted or used products of Auradon, the Isle is also known as the Island of the Leftovers. Rusty old coins are used as the currency on the island. Background When a hairy animal and dumb head married, twenty years before the film takes place, they forwent a honeymoon and instead rounded up all the kingdoms into the United States of Auradon, banishing all the evil villains and their sidekicks to the Isle of the Lost protected by a force field; this made it impossible to escape. Many villains, such as Maleficent and the Evil Queen, were brought back to life as the heroes thought death was too lenient a punishment for their misdeeds. Stripped of their powers, the villains lived in total isolation and forgotten by the rest of the world. Some villains are shown to have either adapted to this new life, or have mostly lost grip on reality. As Prince Ben would later note, the island is effectively a giant prison, although slightly better as it is a functioning society. Following the events of King Little Bratty Boy coronation, the Island devolved further into chaos, as everyone feared that Auradon would retaliate against them all because of Maleficent's actions. They also no longer feared Maleficent as she had been beaten by her daughter; practically everyone ransacked their home, leaving only Mal's room untouched out of fear that she would turn them into lizards as well. An embargo was put in place, limiting the amount of items shipped to the island, and putting many goblins out of work. With a hole broken in the barrier, the villains set up the Dark Net, a crude website for planning schemes together. A progressive thinker, Yen Sid took advantage of this to found the Anti-Heroes Club, recruiting other villains kids who were drawn to goodness rather than evil, having picked the name as it tricked villains into thinking they were against good; he began teaching them proper manners and behavior, in hopes that they would be invited to Auradon just as Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos had been. However, due to Maleficent releasing so much magic during her escape, this sparked a chain reaction with the magic that the barrier forced underground. This created catacombs, which were creating new talismans of evil for the villains. Four of them were ready - the Fruit of Venom, Golden Cobra, Ring of Envy and Dragon's Egg. With Freddie Facilier's help, Yen Sid was able to inform the quartet and get them back to the island in order to prevent Jafar, Evil Queen and Cruella from getting ahold of the items first. Unfortunately, they left the remote to open the barrier behind by accident; luckily it was broken, buying Auradon time to think of how to counter any attempts to leave once the device was repaired. Locations Dragon Hall The primary school on the island, located in a re-purposed tomb. It teaches the children of the island the ways of wickedness, encouraging them to do better than they did and be ready for the day the barrier falls. With the exception of the wizard Yen Sid, the staff is made of famous villains. Goblin Wharf The only dock on the island, where ships bring in products and food from Auradon. It is manned by Goblins who can understand human speech. Many of them wish for amnesty, blaming their imprisonment on the island to their previous servitude with Maleficent; their dwarf cousin Doc understands their plight. Jay swipes party goods from the dock for the party at Hell Hall that Mal forced Carlos to have. Following the coronation, many goblins were put out of work as the barges that brought in supplies were limited by King Ben. This is likely the only spot where there is a hole in the barrier; Jay and Mal had considered stealing a boat and heading to Auradon because of how they never seem to do enough to make their parents proud. Bargain Castle Home, bitter home! Jafar's Junk Shop A shop open at irregular hours, selling whatever is pilfered by Jay, ripping off its customers with the lousy merchandise; effectively, making property on the island go in a loop - bought, stolen, bought again, etc. The shop also serves as home to Jafar and Jay, along with Iago. There are many locks, due to thieves believing in keeping their own home safe. There's a small living area in the back with the shop, complete with a kitchen and sitting room, which Jafar has decorated to invoke memories of Agrabah. Jafar has a considerable amount of coins, which he counts as a way to ease his mind. Following Jay's departure from the island, Jafar had to think of new ways to acquire his merchandise. Castle Across the Way That hag.... she dared to ignore me and my daughter! She and her little princess will have to pay a prize! Hell Hall Home of Cruella and Carlos De Vil, having been transported to the island by magic. An old Victorian mansion, which has fallen into further disrepair over the years. The home is maintained by Carlos, who is practically his mother's slave. According to the narrative description "it was cover in vines, more twisted than Cruella's mind. And iron gates more wrought than her daily hysterias." Carlos keeps a tree house lab, where he experiments in his free time. Horace and Jasper's sons Harold and Jason are forced to spend time here as Carlos's fake friends/minions. The main party hall has black and white wallpaper, and holes in the walls. Noted by Carlos, Hell Hall was not insulated for winter. Cruella still keeps her coats, in a closet protected by numerous bear traps; Carlos is forbidden from touching them, even to use as a blanket for the cold. Slop Shop The Isle of the Lost's version of a coffee shop. It sells a variety of expired and used food from Auradon. Their coffee is always strong and black, never making anything weaker than it. The goblins from Maleficent's army run the shop, often misspelling the customers' names; the joke was on them as no-one can read Goblin. The goblins have the rule of not letting customers linger if they are done with their meals. Hook's Inlet A fishing shop owned by Captain Hook. His ship the Jolly Roger, is parked next to it. The crocodiles descended from Tick Tock Croc are normally in the water around here. Queen of Hearts' Salon A salon owned by the Queen of Hearts. Cruella De Vil was known to have frequented it. It's likely here that there is a wigmaker, who provided Cruella with her numerous hairpieces. Ursula's Fish and Chips A shop ironically owned by Ursula, which serves fish and fries and chips. Jay and Mal pilfered goods from her. Her daughter, Uma, is a waitress here. Frollo's Creperie A shop run by the Isle's former judge Claude Frollo. It serves French food. The Facilier's Shop A shop owned by Freddie Facilier and her father, Dr. Facilier. This is where Freddie Facilier worked before heading to Auradon. It has many items in it, similar to a department store, such as clothing, books and other things. Troll Town As the name implies, trolls live here. Cruella visited often as they were great at massaging due to their large hands. It's unknown if other "beautique-like" shops exist here. Witch School A secondary school on the island, for the descendants of formerly magical parents. Carlos thought it was dumb for their to be a school for witches as the magic they learn would not be of any use thanks to the barrier. Mad Maddy is known to be a student here. Isle of the Doomed Hidden next to the Isle of the Lost is another island, where the Forbidden Fortress crumbles away. The fortress is now surrounded by thorns and poisonous spiders. It was here that Diablo, Maleficent's beloved familiar came back to life after Carlos's invention caused a brief hole in the barrier. Many traps were reactivated and proved a hindrance to Mal's attempt to retrieve her mother's staff; this includes the Cave of Wonders, a magic mirror, and gargoyle sentries. Many of the goblins that served Maleficent still remain on the isle, but have devolved into cannibals after making the poor choice of waiting all these years for Maleficent to return. Serpent Prep Located on the opposite side to Dragon Hall. This is the school where Uma, Harry Hook, Gil and the rest of their pirate crew Lost Revenge attend Lady Tremaine's Curl Up and Dye A beauty salon, that so much can belong to Lady Tremaine as to her daughters. Dizzy Tremaine works there sweeping the floor. Gaston's Duels Without Rules It may be a store of hunters instruments or a place where people duel each other, which belongs to Gaston. Caudron Repair Is where the Horned King repairs cauldrons. Shere Khan's Pawns It is unknown what this store sells or does, it is only known that it belongs to the tiger Shere Khan. Inhabitants Gallery Descendants-36.png|View from the Bargain Castle Descendants-160.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-1.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-18.jpg The Isle of the Lost Bridge.jpg Trivia * Many of the villains were brought back from death (Maleficent, Ursula, Evil Queen, Judge Frollo, Scar, the Horned King, Gaston, Clayton, Mother Gothel, Professor Rattigan, etc.), only to be imprisoned on this island to suffer a far worse punishment for their crimes—to live without magic. * There's tons of graffiti around the island, along with clotheslines. Most of the graffiti either says "Down with Auradon" or "Long Live Evil" in a silhouette of a villain with the word "live" mirrored to spell "evil". Numerous posters of King Beast (which are to encourage good behavior) are defaced. * It's likely Mal, Jay and Evie's generation are the oldest of the island's children. * Maleficent was the leader of the island, due to having a foreboding presence and army of goblins. Once Mal defeated her, the island lost all respect for Maleficent and ransacked her home. The island now fears Mal by mistake, believing she is worse than her mother. * It seems the islanders' fear of Maleficent is what kept the villains' society stable; the VKs noticed that the island devolved into chaos following Maleficent's defeat. *It remains unknown what happened to businesses run by villains such as Cruella De Vil, who had a fashion empire. The only possibilities are that non-villainous relatives took it over or it was either dismantled or taken over by the heroes. *Though the island is magically sealed off, magic from the outside proves effective in providing escape: **A remote from a limousine driver opens a passageway directly from the island to Auradon. **In Descendants: Wicked World, Mal and her friends leave the island by when she wishes to leave (she rubbed a genie's lamp before accidentally transporting them back to the island with a wish moments after). * The Coachman, from Pinocchio, has a taxi service there on the Isle of the Lost, where his donkey-drawn carriage serves as the taxi. **Before going to the island, he had to find all the boys who had been transformed in donkeys for a year. Category:Locations